


So Close, Yet So Far

by fictionalthirst



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalthirst/pseuds/fictionalthirst
Summary: Gladio may be just a few blocks away, but Prompto hasn't got proper Citadel clearance to join him for a two-week stint away. Thankfully, modern technology offers them an option to stayin touch.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	So Close, Yet So Far

Gladio sighs as he enters his quarters in the Citadel. Any time visiting dignitaries show up from their various countries, Gladio is on call twenty-four-seven on the grounds while Noctis attends to his Royal Duties. Gladio finds it ridiculous that he’s forced out of his own home to attend to Noct’s “safety” when the Tenebraens are visiting. They’ve never once had an issue when Lunafreya and Ravus are in town, given the ridiculous retinue of their own bodyguards on hand. Not to mention that they are, and have always been, Lucis’s most staunch supporters. And not only that, but their journey, this time, is to negotiate the specifics of Lunafreya’s marriage to Noctis and the transfer of her power and her belongings. No threat to Noct whatsoever.

Gladio unbuttons the myriad brass closures of his formal uniform and tosses the jacket to the armchair, frustrated at the prolonged absence from his everyday life.

Okay, so _maybe_ he’s frustrated most at being separated from _Prompto_.

It had only been a month since they’d moved in together when Gladio had been informed that he’d be expected at the Citadel for two weeks while the negotiations were being hammered out. And of course, Prompto wasn’t allowed within the Citadel during official business like this. Which was _stupid_ , because he’d been there for Noct’s birthday just _two weeks ago_.

Gladio huffs, unbuckling his belt and tossing it in the general direction of his jacket.

As he unbuttons his fly, his phone buzzes inside the bedside drawer where he left it. He pulls it open and retrieves the device, a text from the one person he wishes was with him right now.

 **PerkilyAttentive:** hey honey  
**PerkilyAttentive:** i hope it’s not too boring  
**PerkilyAttentive:** did you get a pic of umbra and pryna for me??

Gladio laughs down at the phone, a fond smile tugging at his mouth. Only Prompto could take the shitty mood he had been in and in an _instant_ turn it one hundred and eighty degrees.

 **GenuinelyArticulate:** It’s worse than boring, babe.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** It’s literally killing me.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** now i know you of all people know the meaning of that word, gladiolus  
**PerkilyAttentive:** so unless you have a stab wound from a pen or a piece of paper that noct had to sign  
**PerkilyAttentive:** you better rephrase (￢‿￢ )  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Alright, you win. In the name of grammar. Or whatever.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** I fucking miss you.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** honey  
**PerkilyAttentive:** it’s been like, a week  
**PerkilyAttentive:** and we’ve talked every night  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Don’t care.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** It’s lonely here.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** You… don’t miss me?  
**PerkilyAttentive:** hahahahahahahahahahaha  
**PerkilyAttentive:** babe, of course i do i was just fucking with you  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** >:|  
**PerkilyAttentive:** oh no  
**PerkilyAttentive:** i’ve made you emoji at me  
**PerkilyAttentive:** i’m in for it now  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Bad boys get punished, you know.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** mmmmmm  
**PerkilyAttentive:** tell me more

Gladio groans. It’s been difficult enough to just _not be there_ let alone to go for more than a week without sex. He’s instantly at attention.

 **GenuinelyArticulate:** Babe.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** I’m hard already.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Do you see what this time away is doing to me?  
**PerkilyAttentive:** hot, big guy  
**PerkilyAttentive:** need more info  
**PerkilyAttentive:** is it hard enough to be totally erect or is it doing that thing i like when it’s just too fucking heavy to get fully there  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Shiva’s tits, Prom.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** come on, don’t be shy  
**PerkilyAttentive:** mine’s dripping into my belly button already  
**PerkilyAttentive:** cuz i got hard as soon as i saw the lil dot dot dot telling me you were about to respond  
**PerkilyAttentive:** so don’t feel bad  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Happy to know we’re both hopelessly horny.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** only you, big guy  
**PerkilyAttentive:** only you have ever made me this way  
**PerkilyAttentive:** so is it really gonna take a whole other week to get them to agree that luna and noct are gonna live happily ever after i mean come on  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** I really hope not.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** I can’t take much more of this.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** I’m fucking throbbing for you, babe.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** me too, honey  
**PerkilyAttentive:** i’m not gonna get off right without your fingers and your cock  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** I’ll get you there, babe.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** ‘Cause you’re gonna use our friend.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** god gladio he has a name  
**PerkilyAttentive:** show some respect to captain jizzblast  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Since when is he a Captain?  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Last I knew he was First Mate Jizzblast.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** he got promoted because you’re not here, duh  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** I don’t think that’s allowed. I should have to sign off on that.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** now you want to bring bureaucracy into our bedroom??  
**PerkilyAttentive:** haven’t you had enough???????

Gladio outright laughs, wiggling out of his pants and tugging down his underwear with one hand until they drop to the floor. He doesn’t bother to take off his undershirt; the white tank top will just have to stay where it is. He’s not putting the phone down for anything.

 **GenuinelyArticulate:** I wish I could call, but my room butts up against my Dad’s.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** it’s ok  
**PerkilyAttentive:** we can make this work  
**PerkilyAttentive:** now  
**PerkilyAttentive:** what am i doing with our dear friend?  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** The esteemed Captain is going to act in my stead, of course.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** So he should be doing whatever I say I’m doing to you.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** roger! /salutes/  
**PerkilyAttentive:** …………. /accidentally hits myself in the head with the captain/  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** That thing’ll give you brain damage. Careful.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** i’m good  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** So, to be completely cliche, what are you wearing?  
**PerkilyAttentive:** oh  
**PerkilyAttentive:** not to be anticlimactic but nothing  
**PerkilyAttentive:** didn’t think i’d need to put on a show  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** That’s absolutely perfect, baby.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** ‘Cause I’m ready to get started and I don’t want anything in my way.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** hey wait  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Yes?  
**PerkilyAttentive:** you’re not gonna tell me what *you’re* wearing?  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Just my undershirt. The white tank you hate because it’s always one layer too many.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** just that?  
**PerkilyAttentive:** unfffffffffffffffffffff  
**PerkilyAttentive:** i could grow to love it now i think  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** I’ll keep that in mind.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Now, where were we?  
**PerkilyAttentive:** pretty sure i was about to get plowed by you and the captain

Gladio takes himself in hand, firm and fully erect, wishing he could trust cell phones and the Cloud ™ enough to fire off a few pictures and receive some in return. He’s on just the correct side of horny to stop himself from throwing caution to the wind. But he’s not so sure he’ll have the wherewithal next week when he’s still stuck in a never ending debate about terms and conditions for a marriage that has been in the works for over a decade.

 **GenuinelyArticulate:** I wanna be in between those soft thighs. Spread ‘em.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** yes sir  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Can you feel how much I need you, Prom?  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Right up against your cock?  
**PerkilyAttentive:** mmm, yeah i can big guy  
**PerkilyAttentive:** hot, thick and heavy  
**PerkilyAttentive:** also buzzing  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Okay you know I’m gonna punish you for that for real when I get home.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** why do you think i said it?  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** I’d have to slap that spread thigh of yours if I was there.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** i’d love to do that myself but i don’t think it’d have the same effect  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Do it.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** yes sir  
**PerkilyAttentive:** okay well… it didn’t *not* make my cock twitch  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Good boy.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** I wanna be inside you so bad, Prom.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** But I doubt you’re ready for me yet.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** you know it won’t take much  
**PerkilyAttentive:** you gonna put your fingers in me, big guy?  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** No. You’re gonna do it for me.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** You did as ordered, and that was good.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** But remember, you’re being punished.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** You let me believe that you weren’t aching for me the way I am for you.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** So now you’re going to wait for your relief.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** should i grab the cock ring?  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** No.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** You’re not getting *help* with keeping yourself from coming.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Now.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Get those fingers nice and wet.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** I don’t care how.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Spit, lube, it doesn’t matter to me.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** And don’t you dare touch your cock until you know I can fit inside you.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** yes sir  
**PerkilyAttentive:** (please don’t punish me for this but i’m obv not gonna be able to respond for a few mins)  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** I know, baby.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** You’re gonna listen instead.

Gladio grips himself at the base, delaying his own pleasure, too, as he waits for Prompto to be ready to take “him”. He’s already aching, dripping. He wishes _he_ had _his_ ring with him. Though he can probably convince himself to type two-handed to keep away from his insistent arousal.

 **GenuinelyArticulate:** Go slow.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Just one finger to start. No cheating.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** I want you to get that one finger up to the knuckle.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Just like I would.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** dshkjwe  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** No need to try to respond. Just get to work.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** When I’m satisfied with how ready you are,  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** (And I know *you* know what I consider ‘ready’)  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** you can work your middle finger in, too.

Imagining Prompto on his back on _their_ bed, struggling to finger himself _just the way he would do it_ burns low in Gladio’s gut, spills out of the tip of his cock with a hard pulse.

 **GenuinelyArticulate:** How’s that feel, baby?  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Not quite enough, right?  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** You can have one more. Go ahead.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Push that third finger inside.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** gladio  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Didn’t I tell you not to reply?  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Take them out. All of them.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Don’t you dare brush your prostate. I will know.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** You may speak.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** i’m sorry sir  
**PerkilyAttentive:** i wanted you to know i was calling out for you  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** I forgive you.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Now get back to work. All three. At once.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** I’m pushing my cock right up against yours, Prom.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** ‘Cause it’s gonna be filling you up in a minute.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Scissor those fingers open. You know I need a lot of room.

He can almost _hear_ Prompto’s moan, and has to hold a hand over the head of his cock, slowly pumping his foreskin over the glans to give himself _some_ relief.

 **GenuinelyArticulate:** Tell me, baby… how are you doing?  
**PerkilyAttentive:** pretty bad, gladio  
**PerkilyAttentive:** because they’re not *your* fingers or *your* cock, which i’m pretty sure i told you earlier i *really* fucking need to come the way i want to  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Mouthy.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Lucky for you I can empathize, so I’ll let it slide.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Also, I kinda love it when you get so cock-crazy you start being a little brat.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** yeah, i’ll remember that next time when you’re tanning my ass for demanding you finally fucking jam it into me  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Like I said; I’m empathetic right now. Probably won’t be in the future.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** And I have a long memory, so don’t push it.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** push your long memory up my ass already  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Only because you asked so nicely. /rolls eyes/  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Go ahead. Work me in there.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** (this would be so much easier if we could just *talk*)  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** (Agreed, love. But I want to keep my dignity intact for just one more week.)  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Take your time with it. I wanna go slow. For now.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** i forgot hwo fkuckign big yuo are  
**PerkilyAttentive:** nnngggg  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Do you need more time getting opened up?  
**PerkilyAttentive:** hell no  
**PerkilyAttentive:** i’m tkagin lal of you rgiht now  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** You are so stubborn.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** It’s probably what I love most about you.

Gladio fists his cock, knowing that Prompto probably has half of their vibrating dildo inside him by now. He’s so keyed up that he doesn’t care if he comes first. Prompto won’t know. Prompto won’t _care_.

 **GenuinelyArticulate:** You feel so fucking good, baby.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** I can’t wait to get home and have you ride me.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** hey stay in the moment big guy  
**PerkilyAttentive:** if i gotta pretend this thing is your cock i need some encouragement  
**PerkilyAttentive:** you’re right here, inside me, right?  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Yeah, baby. Getting deep, too.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Rubbing right up against your prostate.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Gonna get you to come *so hard* for me.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** I wanna see you shoot across your own mouth.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Think you can?  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** ….  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Prom, you there?  
**PerkilyAttentive:** need a sec  
**PerkilyAttentive:** sorry  
**PerkilyAttentive:** i came fucking buckets  
**PerkilyAttentive:** and i only got up to my chin so i’m sure that’s gonna get added to my list of transgressions  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** No, baby. You did good.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Now tell me how you’re gonna get me off.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Thought for sure I was gonna come first.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** my pleasure

Gladio is happy to finally have the chance to give himself full attention and to only need to read whatever filth is about to come out of his partner’s mouth.

 **PerkilyAttentive:** i’m gonna swing my legs up onto your shoulders  
**PerkilyAttentive:** and let you fold me in half with your massive weight  
**PerkilyAttentive:** all centered in your hips as you pound me  
**PerkilyAttentive:** just fucking absolutely wreck me  
**PerkilyAttentive:** deep as you can  
**PerkilyAttentive:** like you’re trying to get me pregnant

The words hit Gladio’s brain in _just_ the right fucked-up way, and he’s shooting his load instantly, fulfilling his own command and splattering all the way up to his nose. He twitches and spasms for a long moment, his hand clamped around his stubbornly rigid cock. Then he falls limp across the bed, one leg hanging off of the mattress as he struggles to regain his breath.

Weakly, he brings his phone up to respond, thankful for the little pop-out button thing Prompto bought him last week - even though it has a ridiculously horrible kissy emoji on it. It keeps him from needing to grip his phone while he has very little motor function available to him.

 **GenuinelyArticulate:** Prom, what the fuck was *that*?  
**PerkilyAttentive:** i dunno  
**PerkilyAttentive:** got you off, didn’t it?  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** I feel ashamed to admit that yes, it did.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Didn’t know *that* was a thing that I’d wanna do to *you*.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** yeah it’s almost a shame we can’t actually do it  
**PerkilyAttentive:** we can keep trying tho  
**PerkilyAttentive:** /waggles eyebrows/  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Can’t say there’s any harm in trying.

Gladio laughs, wiping his face before covering it with an arm. Prompto is… something. Something he never wants to be without. Gladio is about ready to marry him just so he can have permanent clearance to the Citadel so they never have to be apart again.

And isn’t _that_ a wild thought to have, post-orgasm?

 **GenuinelyArticulate:** Well. That was pretty amazing.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Just one problem.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** what’s that?  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** I still miss you.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** aw.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** honey.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** me too.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** it’s been a long week.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** but i’ll be here tomorrow night, too.  
**PerkilyAttentive:** not very far at all.

Prompto is such a strong, bright, inspiring light, Gladio almost can’t look directly at him. But fuck that. He’s going to. He’ll stare straight into it and burn out his eyes if he has to.

 **GenuinelyArticulate:** Thanks for being there for me, baby.  
**GenuinelyArticulate:** Anything I can do for you?  
**PerkilyAttentive:** yeah honey  
**PerkilyAttentive:** you can get me those fucking pictures of umbra and pryna!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my bullshit, but at least it's coming out all in one-shots that I can write and edit quickly.
> 
> This might be my favorite fic of mine to date. I certainly rarely delve into trying to attempt comedy, but I was enjoying writing this.
> 
> Big thanks to TurnipKeep for always inspiring me to greater heights ~~of debauchery~~. (*￣▽￣)b
> 
> as always, catch me at my worst on twitter: @fictionalthirst


End file.
